Flames and Rain Drops
by Relm Arrowney
Summary: I'm still a new writer, don't hurt me! These are two OC's that are captured and fall in love with Kouji and Genrou.
1. Captured!

Disclamer: I own nothing here except the Shinka and Akua.  
  
  
  
Flames and Rain Drops  
  
  
  
The sun was high overhead and beating down on Mt. Rekkaku. On the   
moutain itself, there were two girls tromping about through the underbrush,   
the overbrush and every kind of brush in between.  
  
One girl had long, thick, dark brown hair that was like silk and her   
eyes were a rich brown color. Her name was Shinka and she was a twin.  
  
Her little sister was named Akua. She had longer brown hair but it was  
not as dark or as soft as Shinka's and her eyes were the same color brown.  
  
Even though they were twins it wasn't as if no one could tell them apart.  
Shinka always wore her hair in a long braid and Akua tied hers back with  
a teal ribbion, so it was out of the way but still pretty loose.  
  
They were always ones for adventure and excitement. Which is why they were  
on Mt. Rekkaku in the first place. They had heard that there was a fortress  
full of bandits that lived on the mountain. So, of course they were gonna   
go and try to get captured. Just by walking around.  
  
Shinka had dressed for adventure in a pair of pants and a tunic she had   
modified herself by cutting the sleeves down to the elbow and the bottom   
so short that her belly was seen if she streached upwards.  
  
Akua, on the other hand, was dressed in a normal tunic and pants that  
were both too big.  
  
They both wore slipper type shoes and Shinka carried a dagger on her  
at all times in an unknown place.  
  
As they walked along through the brush without a care in the world, they  
were taken by surprise as they were both grabbed from behind and lifted   
over strong male shoulders.  
  
"Let me go!" Cried Shinka, kicking at the man who held her. "Let me go dammnit  
or I'll..."  
  
A voice cut her off. "Or you'll what?"   
  
'Strange,' she thought, 'That wasn't the guy holding me...'  
  
"I said, or you'll what?" the voice asked her again.  
  
Shinka looked around as best she could and saw that Akua was gagged but  
not hurt. She then saw the posessor of the voice. He was a tall and   
handsome man with midnight blue hair and wild but kind eyes. He was dressed  
in a white tunic, dark blue pants and he had a headband. "I'll...I'll..."   
she stammered.  
  
"Be quiet?" he asked?  
  
"Sure..." She replied sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.  
  
He patted her on the head. "Good girl."  
  
She growled at him softly.  
  
"Oooh, fiesty. Th' boss oughta like you." He placed a hand on her cheek and looked  
her in the eye. "Just calm down. We don't wanna hurt ya. You two were jus' tresspassin',  
tha's all. And I'm sure th' boss wants ta meet ya."   
  
Shinka stayed silent and watched him walk away through a mess of loose bangs.  
  
They soon reached the gates to the large bandit fortress. As the girls were hauled   
inside like bags of grain, Shinka noticed that the one with the midnight blue hair  
had vannished. Poof. Gone. 'Where is that guy anyway? Is he getting his boss?' She   
no longer had to worry as he stepped out from a room to the far left. He walked   
over to the twins and smiled.  
  
Akua was ungagged, but she dared not speak a word. She was too worried about her  
fate and the fate of her sister. Her sister on the other hand....  
  
"Blue haired bandit! Where'd ya go? Do we meet your boss now???" Shinka asked/yelled/  
said.  
  
The 'Blue haired bandit' smiled. "The name's Kouji and don't you forget it!" he said   
and pointed a finger at her. "And about th' boss, I know where he is and I'm takin'  
ya to him. His name is Genrou and don't forget that either!" Kouji started walking to  
the far right and the men carrying the twins walked closely behind him.  
  
Shinka shot a glance of excitement at her sister. Akua rolled her eyes at the look. 'Of  
course she's enjoying this. How could she not? There is/could be danger all around and   
all she can think of is how cute Kouji is and does the boss look like that!' Akua sighed  
softly. They finaly reached a large room that only contained a few dusty windows and a   
water jug. 'Or wait, was there a guy in there?' Shinka thought. 'Yes! There's another   
guy in here. I hear his footsteps.'  
  
The men holding the twins set them down on their feet and had them face the middle   
of the room. They all stood by the entrance to the room as a man walked toward them.  
He was a very handsome man, amber eyes and firey redish orange hair. He was the same  
hight as Kouji and his eyes also convaied that he had a wild nature. He looked at the  
twins and grined, bareing his wolf-like fangs. He was half naked and slick with sweat.  
He whiped his face with the towel in his left hand. 'Whoa, he's a hottie!' Shinka observed  
siletly, her eyes widdening a little. Kouji walked over and quietly asked the man something  
and he nodded and smiled, replying "Yeah, sure. Whatever ya want. I like th' other one anyway!" 


	2. The boss and the bath

Disclamer: I own Akua and Shinka. Yuu Watase owns everything else.  
  
I will update at random times because of the immense evil known as school.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames and Rain Drops  
  
  
  
Akua looked at her sister with concern. What did these bandits want to do with them?  
Akua partialy knew the answer and was afraid. Shinka on the other hand was concerned   
with only two things: What was going to happen to her and her sister and which one   
of them did the boss want?  
  
The bandit duo walked toward them and Kouji stopped and stood behind the other man as  
he neared the twins. The fanged bandit came closer and said "Hello ladies. The name's  
Genrou, and I'm th' leader of these bandits. And you are?"  
  
Shinka stepped forward with Akua standing behind her. She looked Genrou dead in the   
eye and said "I'm Shinka, and this is my twin sister Akua." Akua nodded and mummbled   
a hello.  
  
Genrou smiled and nodded. "Welcome. And now Akua and Shinka, what the hell were ya   
doin' sneakin around th' fortress fer?"  
  
"We heard there were bandits up here and we wanted to see for ourselves. So here we  
are." Replied Shinka.  
  
"So here ya are indeed. Do ya know what ya've gotten yerselves inta now?" He was shocked  
that both girls shook their heads. "Well, as ya are two pretty girls and it gets mighty   
lonely up here, Kouji and I 'ave decided that we want ya fer...'company', if ya know what  
I mean."  
  
Akua, her fear realized and confirmed, asked "Will we still get to see each other?"  
  
Genrou nodded. "We may be bandits but we're not complete jerks. You guys'll see each other  
plenty. Kouji's room is jus' across the hall from mine." With that he picked up Shinka   
and slid her over his shoulder. "Heh, in case ya couldn't tell, yer mine Shinka. And that  
leaves Akua to Kouji." He quickly walked out of the room with Shinka in tow.  
  
"I hate bein' carried like a sack a' grain but too bad, right?" Shinka grumbled. Genrou   
replied with a grunt and said to her, "Know how long it's been since I had a spicy li'l  
vixen in my room?"  
  
Shinka opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "Over 6 months, And I'm horny as hell."  
  
Meanwhile, the men that had carried the girls had gone and Kouji took Auka by the hand and   
he slowly led her to his room. They were 4 feet from the door to Genrou's room opened and   
he appeared. "Bed her well Kouji. You deserve it." And with that he slunk back into his room.  
  
Kouji sweatdropped and went ahead to open the door for Akua. She entered and he followed close  
behind, closing the door as he went. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
She did so, and as she did he took her hand once again and looked into her eyes. "Ya know what  
I want right?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "Well, I wanna know if that's ok with you   
first. I mean, I don't wanna make ya do anythin ya don't wanna do." He looked at her with honesty  
shining in his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth.   
  
"Can you wait a while? I'm not really ready for that kind of thing...."  
  
"Of course Akua. I'll wait for ya..." He smiled at her and she returned it.  
  
Genrou had tossed Shinka on his bed and attemped to jump on top of her. She had rolled away just  
as he landed on empty bed. He mummbled something about difficult women and turned to see her   
asleep. He poked at her back. When that didn't work he shook her awake. She growled at him and   
he bared his fangs in return. They stared at each other for a minute. She then rolled over and  
fell asleep once more. He went to his side of the bed and prepared to sleep.  
  
As the sun rose on Mt. Rekkaku, twin minds awoke and found themselves in bed with bandits. Akua  
got up and went into the hall and she was greeted by her sister. "Morning Akua."  
  
"Morning Shinka. How are you? Did you sleep with that bandit???" She was dying to know what   
happened between them last night and knowing her sister she had either hit him when he tried to   
touch her or she had pulled closer.  
  
"Nothin' happened. He wanted somethin' to happen but I wanted to play hard to get for a while."  
Shinka gave her sister an evil grin.   
  
Akua knew that grin all to well. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Shinka's response was pulling her sister out of the hall. Shinka quietly serched for something,  
wandering from location to location with Akua in tow. They stopped when they reached the hot springs.  
Shinka let go of her sister and said, "C'mon Akua. Bath time."  
  
Akua looked around with doubt. "Are you sure we won't be watched or somethin'?"  
  
Shinka nodded. "They're loyal to their boss and his second in command. They won't watch." She silently  
added "I hope."  
  
Shinka slowly slipped out of her clothes and into the water. She began to wash herself off as Akua  
did the same.  
  
The infernal, blasted, god damn sun had finaly shone long enough to wake a fanged bandit from a very  
sweet dream. He sat up, uttering a few curses as he did so, and proceeded to recall the dream. 'Now  
what the hell was I dreamin' about now? And....hey! Where th' hell's my woman! And what th' hell's   
her name anyway? Shik...no...Shrek...no that's not it...Shinjao...no, but it did have a "Shin"...  
Was it Shinka? Yeah, that sounds right. Or at least good enough.'   
  
It was then he remembered the dream, he was talking and laughing and sharing cake with Shinka. And   
they were naked in a bowl of sake. 'Damn she has a nice body in my dreams.' He stated in his head   
as he wondered why the hell the authoress had made up such a dream.  
  
"Because I wanted to." Stated a voice from out of no where.  
  
Genrou seemed to accept the answer and proceeded to look for Shinka.  
  
He exited his room and found Kouji in the hall. "Yours escape too?"  
  
Kouji looked at him. "I think she just wanted a little time with her sister, ya know what I mean."  
  
Genrou nodded even though he didn't know what Kouji ment and they set off looking for the twins.  
They soon were near the baths and heard splashing.  
  
Their eyes went wide as dinner plates as they watched the sight before them. The twins were naked  
and splashing about as if they were were children. Shinka obviously was the one without shame.   
She stood in water up to her waist, splashing Akua mercilessly.  
  
Genrou felt his pants suddenly become a little tighter as he watched Shinka and Shinka only. She  
was firey and feirce, just what he was looking for. He had never met a woman like her. The others  
had all been timid and weak, they also tended to cry all the freakin time. Shinka hadn't shead a  
single tear. In fact, he was sure she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
Kouji also felt the need for bigger pants but was happy his long tunic conceled his problem. Akua  
was so...calm. She was soft and cool, a bit shy when compared to Shinka but she was sweet none   
the less.   
  
The two bandits were pulled out of their thoughts by emence silence. The twins now stared at them  
from the bath. Shinka got out and went for her clothes as Akua was frozen in place. Shinka grabbed  
her clothes but did not put them on. She insted walked toward Genrou, placed a hand on his bare  
chest and smiled suductively. With that she kissed him hotly and pressed herself against him and  
his burning need. She was delighted to feel him squirm and pulled away, heading toward their room.  
  
Genrou watched her retreating form with much intrest as Kouji watched Akua hastily slip into her  
tunic and carry the rest of her clothing back to her room in silence. Both men looked at each other  
in shock of what had happened. After the shock wore off both had a similar idea: What the hell am  
I doin' here with him?!?! And with that they ran as fast as possiable to their rooms. 


	3. My body, his body

A.N.:Thank you to all who read and review. If you guys really like this then I'll continue to write.  
  
  
Warning: The smell of lemon is in the air! If you don't like that type of thing then go elsewhere.  
  
Disclamer: I own Shinka and Akua, sadly, I own none of the deliciously hot bishonen running about  
in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames and Rain Drops  
  
  
When Shinka and Akua got to their rooms they parted in silence, Shinka understanding her sister's  
embaressment. Akua was different from Shinka in the fact that she was very insecure, as some women  
are, about her body. Both girls were thin but they each had some muscle from their adventures.  
Shinka had a bit more than Akua because she tended to adventure a lot, with or without Akua.   
Preferably with.  
  
Akua entered the room, hastily begining to undress and dry her hair a little with a towel. Before  
she could finish, Kouji entered the room. She jumped in surprise, quickly forgetting her hair and  
covering herself with the towel. Kouji walked to her and softly placed a hand on her cheek. "What's  
wrong, Akua? Why'd ya run like that?" He asked her softly.  
  
She tried to turn away but he sliped and arm around her waist, holding her firmly but caringly. He  
looked into her soft brown eyes, silently asking her again.  
  
She sighed and mumbled, "I don't like my body." He look at her with a wide grin.  
  
"I like your body."   
  
"That's different. That's you. I think I'm fat."  
  
"You're not fat. Now, I've met some fat women and you sure as hell ain't one of 'em."  
  
"But......"  
  
"But nothin'!"  
  
"Oh, fine. I give. I'm not fat"  
  
Kouji then pulled her into a tight hug. "Want me to make ya more comefortable?"  
  
She looked at him with a rasied eyebrow. "And how will you do that?"  
  
He gave her a rougeish grin as he pulled away and started to undress. She watched as inch by inch  
his body was reveled to her. Soon he was just as naked as her, the towel had been forgotten long  
ago, and they sat in his bed happily chatting away. As they talked they found themselves becoming  
more and more attractted to each other.  
  
Shinka went into the room she shared with Genrou and threw her clothes in a pile in the corner.  
Genrou quickly entered as the last artical of clothing hit the floor. He dashed toward her and  
pulled her close. She quickly slipped out of his grip and stood in front of him. He growled at   
her, bareing his fangs. She growled right back, their eyes locked for a moment before he approched  
her slowly and tossed her to the bed. He wasted no time, jumping on her and they began to wrestle.  
They swiftly switched positions, back and forth until Genrou had Shinka tightly pinned under him.  
She glared at him with fire burning in her eyes. He glared back and they were frozen like that for  
a few miniutes.   
  
Suddenly, a volcano of lust and passion erupted as they fiercely kissed one another. He let go of  
her wrists for only a few seconds, but that was all she needed to start undressing the lower half  
of the sexy fanged bandit. Once his pants were removed she fliped him onto his back and straddled  
him.  
  
She looked him in all his naked glory and kissed his lips once more. She then kissed a hot trail  
down his neck to his chest and all they way down his stomach. She stopped to quickly kiss his   
bellybutton before moving on to his quivering member. She licked the very tip which caused him   
to squirm a bit before she started to lick the entire thing from base to tip. He was in heaven,   
no other woman had ever done this to him and he was dissapointed when she stopped. He looked down  
at her just in time to see her engulf his entire erection into her mouth. He drew in a sharp  
breath with a hiss as the sensation hit and began to take over him. As suddenly as the first kiss  
had come, she released his slick erection, got up and walked toward the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Gomen for the cliffhanger or whatever you want to call it. I'll write more when I can. 


	4. Sex for all!

Disclamer: I own Shinka and Akua, that's all.  
  
Warning: Sex!  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames and Rain Drops  
  
  
  
As Shinka looked out the window her lips curled up into an evil smile and  
she drew the shade.  
  
"I don't like having an audience." She said bluntly as she walked toward  
the bed once more. By this time Genrou had gotten up and he grabed her   
around the waist a pulled her close.   
  
They stood there, face to face and nose to nose, in silence. Finaly he  
kissed her hotly and picked her up in his arms. He layed her down on the  
bed and resumed his earlier position on top. This time she didn't try to  
pin him. This time she would surrender to him. This time, that is.  
  
He slowly kissed her and then moved her legs apart to rub a finger against  
her wet, pink lips. At the feel of this sensation her breathing became a  
little harder. He rubbed her a little more then removed the digit and brushed  
a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
She looked at him with wide brown eyes. He returned the look with amber ones.  
  
"Yer a virgin." He stated rather than asked. She nodded in return.  
  
"Does that change anything?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing she could think of to say.   
  
"It means I gotta be more careful not to hurt ya." He said this with a fanged  
grin. She locked eyes with him and they kissed.  
  
He kissed her neck slowly, lovingly as he positioned himself at her entrance.  
He carefuly slid inside her, trying not to hurt her virgin womanhood. She gasped  
slightly at the feel of his hard length inside her womb. Once he had gone all   
the way in, he pulled out a little and pushed back in at a slightly quicker pace.  
As he continued, they got closer and closer to complation with each thrust. Breathing  
quickened, hearts raced with excitement and pleasure, all of the sudden, it came together.  
They came together with soft moans and sighs.  
  
He pulled out and lay by her side, feeling satisfied and yet he had an idea that he had never  
thought of with the others. She lay in peaceful bliss, about ready to fall asleep when gentle  
arms encircled her.  
  
Genrou held Shinka close and kissed her temple softly. She in turn, curled up closer to him.  
Together like that they fell asleep.  
  
  
In Kouji's room.....  
  
Kouji held Akua closely. He kissed her softly on the cheek before settling in for an after  
sex nap. Akua relaxed a little more then drifted off to sleep with Kouji right behind.  
  
Kouji had finaly found someone to love. And she loved him back. She was a virgin when   
they had met but she was not so anymore. And that was his doing. He really did love her and he  
intended to show it, say it and prove it.   
  
Starting tomorrow.  
  
He was very tired right then and just wanted to hold her as he slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen next? Will the girls both suffer the wrath of unprotected sex? Or maybe   
something romantic will happen....all I can tell you is I haven't decided yet! Stay tuned for  
more sexy bandits and mushy, lovey-dovey feeling and dialouge! 


	5. Gone with thebreeze

Whoo! I'm back! And I've got a bit more story fer ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
Flames And Rain Drops  
  
  
  
Shinka awoke early the following morning. She quietly lied in bed,   
listening to Genrou snore. She kept thinking about the previous night.   
They had made love in the morning, the afternoon and a few times that   
night.  
  
'So much for playing hard to get....' she thought.'But I did manage   
to get him pretty hard....heh heh heh.' and she smiled to herself.  
  
Genrou's fangs glistened in the soft sunlight. She lightly ran a hand   
through his wild, firey hair. She liked him. A lot. Homesickness had   
begun to hit her.   
  
Could she stay here? Could she leave Aunt Kina and Uncle Tiro? They   
had raised her after all, her and Akua. Would Akua stay? She seemed to   
like Koji.  
  
They had never actually planned on finding any bandits or even falling   
in love and....  
  
'Love? Where'd that come from?' She wondered. Was she in love? Or was   
it just a strong fondness for the bandit leader? She had to love him.   
She wouldn't just give herself away like that if she didn't. Would she?  
  
Now she was really confused!   
  
Kina and Tiro knew they'd have to let the girls go one day. They also   
knew that they might never come back from an adventure because that   
was just the way Shinka and Akua were.  
  
Shinka silently gathered her things, got dressed and made her way out   
of the fotress and down the moutain. She was headed toward her village,   
her home. 


	6. Sappy ending

AN: I no own, you no sue!  
  
  
  
  
Flames And Rain Drops  
  
  
Genrou sat in the hot bath, alone. Koji and Akua watched him for a moment then turned away. What  
could they do for thier miserable friend? How could they help him? Akua went to the bath and sat   
next to Genrou.   
  
"She...she jus' left..." he mumbled softly.  
  
"It'll be ok" She said. Genrou sighed. This chick had really got to him.  
  
"We didn't really even know each other. It's prob'bly fer th' best." Akua began to stare at the   
bath.  
  
"Listen, Shinka's been gone for 3 days and all you've done is mope. If you really like her this   
much then go find her. She probably went home." said Akua. She looked up after a moment of silence.  
Genrou was gone. "I think those two move at the same pace."  
  
  
Shinka sat in a small medow near her village. She silently observed the beauty of her surroundings.  
She heard soft footsteps and looked up.  
  
Genrou was there, devoid of all clothing except his pants and the strap that held his tessen.  
  
Shinka stood up as he rushed to embrace her. They did so, softly, warmly. She opened her mouth to   
speak, but was silenced by Genrou's longing kiss.  
  
They broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Shinka, don'tcha wanna be with me anymore?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course I do."  
  
"Then why'd ya leave?"  
  
"I....I needed to figure out how much I want to be with you."  
  
Genrou looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
Shinka sighed. "I needed to look at my life before and after I met you, then ask myself when I was   
happier." She explained.  
  
"I see." said Genrou, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I'm happier with you. Just so you know." Shinka said with a smile.  
  
Genrou grinned broadly, kissed Shinka, then threw her over his left shoulder like, yes, a sack of   
flour and made his way back to Mt. Rekkaku. With his love in tow.  
  
  
  
Owari!!  
  
  
Anybody like this? Who thinks I should quit writing right now? Anyway, it's been fun! 


End file.
